ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Crucifix
Brian Joseph Cruz (born Sep 26, 1990) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring names Jackal and Brian Crucifix, currently signed to Carnage Wrestling. He is best known for working in promotions such as OWF, XWE, and most recently EPWN, which he owns and operates alongside a wrestler known as Isaiah. Professional Wrestling Career Training and early career (2012 - 2014) ' Cruz was trained by CPWJ wrestlers Benjamin Cruz, his uncle and guardian. Alongside Desmond Rex, Benjamin made sure Brian would be getting the best training he possibly could. He would eventually debut in local promotions, where he quickly won the XPW Intergender Tag Championships alongside life-long friend Brooke Adams, otherwise known as Casey Blake during her time in XPW. After an injury took Casey out of action for a while, Crucifix was forced to drop his championships. 6 months later he would claim the XPW world championship thanks to a distraction from a returning Blake. In August of 2015, XPW would close it's doors with Brian and Casey at the top of the promotion, with Brian holding the world title, and Casey with the XPW Television Championship. '''Outsider Wrestling Federation (2015 - 2016) ' In November of 2015, Brian would find himself in the OWF, a fed that had been on and off again throughout the course of 18 years. Brian debuted in a match against Robert Zodiac, suffering a loss. He kept his losing ways until leaving the OWF in January after being evicted in real life. A few months later, Crucifix returned, making quick work of OWF legend Raven Talon 2 weeks in a row. Things were looking up for Crucifix, until his former mentor, Kid Dynamo, answered his open challenge at OWF BloodBath. Crucifix was back to his losing ways, but earned the respect of everyone in the fed with his performance at OWF Shock and Terror in a triple threat featuring Trent Steel and the Shadow Dancer. Crucifix eliminated Shawn Stewart in the return of the OWF BrawlTopia match, before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Phantasm. The next week, a message was sent out on Twitter telling everyone that the OWF was closing without a send-off, leaving everyone without a job. 'XWE (2015 - present) ' Brian joined a company called XWE before going to the OWF, because most of the old XPW members were there. He was allowed to defend the XPW championship on several occasions before losing the belt to his "brother" Brandon Syndicate (AKA Brandon Cruz, they are cousins) in a 120 minute iron man match, as the first 60 minutes went to a draw, and so did the first 30 minute overtime. In the last five minutes of the second 30 minutes, Brian would be sent through a barbed wire table by his cousin, allowing him to pick up the victory and become the first ever XPWE champion. Over the summer of 2016, Crucifix found himself in a fatal four way match with Brandon, Raygun, and Lane Boy. There was a special stipulation where the only way to win was to be the last man or woman standing, and the only way to eliminate your opponents is to put them through a table. The match ended with Crucifix putting Syndicate through a barbed wire table in the exact same way Brandon put him through one at the end of their encounter months before, becoming the second XPWE Champion. '''Chaos Pro Wrestling: Japan (2014 - Present) Crucifix made his first international show in 2014 alongside his best friend, Andy Le. They competed in a tournament to crown a new set of CPWJ Jr. Heavyweight tag team champions. The two made it to the quarter finals before getting eliminated by the team of Kota Jetsunai and Damien Bruce, who would later dawn the name Brucifix, which is the nickname OWF announcers gave Brian when he was on a losing streak. The duo split up after losing a special challenge match against Bruce and Gary Johnson, who worked part time as a janitor. CPWJ's ten year anniversary show, which was held on Brian's birthday, Brian attacked CPWJ Junior Heavyweight Champion Dragon Warrior after a successful title defense, declaring himself the new number one contender for the championship. Brian would go silent for a month before showing up during a money in the bank ladder match, retrieving the briefcase, and becoming the technical Mr. Money In The Bank. He used the briefcase to win the Junior Heavyweight Championship, winning it the same night Andy Le won the Heavyweight Championship in a special challenge match against Titanic Nitro. On December 27th, 2016, Andy Le challenged Brian to face him in a match for the world title, three months after Brian had lost his belt to El Teotihuanaco, a wrestler who believed he was the god of death, as well as a master of lucha libre. Brian and Andy would go over the 30 minute time limit before Crucifix would stop the time keeper from stopping the match. He handed the bell to his uncle in the front row, before going another 30 minutes. Brian would win the match with a new finisher he calls the Death Cycle. After the match, the two embraced to a sea of "Please come back" chants from the fans to Andy Le, the only Japanese American wrestler in the promotion. Benjamin Cruz would come down to the ring to congratulate his nephew before Syndicate, who had been injured from their encounter in XWE, would attack everyone in the ring, including his father, before holding the Heavyweight championship high above his head with El Teotihuanaco and a new group he called Carnage. This is why Crucifix is the Carnage Killer. Championships and other accomplishments * In XPW * XPW Intergender Tag Team Champion (with Casey Blake) 1x * XPW World Heavyweight Champion 1x In XWE * XPWE Champion (XPW Championship was merged with the XWE championship) 1x In CPWJ * CPWJ Junior Heavyweight Champion 1x * CPWJ Money In The Bank 2015 winner * CPWJ Heavyweight Champion 1x * CPWJ Match of the year 2015 (against Dragon Warrior) * CPWJ Match of the year 2016 (against Andy Le)